


Ожидание

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Не то чтобы они вместе. Просто иногда Анко возвращается с миссии, а он уже ждет ее дома





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59350) by [penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny). 



Не то чтобы это у них… вошло в привычку. Вряд ли. Просто иногда Анко возвращается с миссии, а он уже ждет ее дома, хотя ловушки, поставленные на дверь и окна, не потревожены. Или наоборот, демонтированы и поставлены заново. Она все равно ставит их не для того, чтобы задержать его: всего лишь способ поддержать его навыки в форме и морочить ей голову – а против игр с разумом Ибики устоять не может.  
– Опять тут? – она швыряет дротики, что приготовила, почуяв чужака, и нарочно промахивается так, что дротики втыкаются в стену на высоте чуть повыше его плеч.  
Ибики даже не дергается – но и не пытается увернуться. Как только дротики впиваются в штукатурку, он делает шаг навстречу, легко блокируя ее удары. Анко вымотана. Ее униформа в жалком состоянии. И на самом деле она не хочет победить.  
– Ох, Анко, – говорит он, успешно проводя подножку. Анко падает на спину, и он встает ей на запястье, чтобы предотвратить очередные дротики. – Ты сегодня такая неуклюжая, сама на себя не похожа.  
– На себя посмотри, – с другой стороны, он тоже не особенно старается. Давит на запястье совсем легко: вывернуться и встать на ноги – проще простого.  
Он улыбается – быстро и слабо.  
– Просто хочу поединка на равных.  
– Да ну? – она так устала, прорываясь с боем из засады, вымоталась, неся раненого сокомандника в деревню, выложилась, использовав слишком много чакры. И немного беспокоилась о занывшей Проклятой печати, потому что не заметила ни единого признака присутствия Орочимару.  
В течении одного биения сердца они смотрят друг на друга. Он ждет, чтобы она пошла в очередную атаку – как всегда при их встречах, а она… она просто уже не может. Так устала вечно что-то прятать, к тому же, как ни крути, Ибики всегда видит ее насквозь, несмотря на любую защиту, и это немного обидно.  
Он сокращает дистанцию, три быстрых шага – и… ну, всегда наступает момент, когда необходимо вспомнить обо всех выученных тренировках. Так что она ухитряется поставить защитный блок. Ибики, правда, все равно сдерживается – похоже, он тоже не так уж рвется победить, – пока она не теряет терпение и не заваливает его на постель. Она сама не очень-то понимает, как в итоге оказалась сидящей на нем верхом, но, судя по легкой усмешке Ибики, такой исход его вполне удовлетворяет.  
– Не смотри так самодовольно, – говорит она, удерживая его руки над головой.  
– Давай же, Анко, – он подкидывает бедра вверх, так что она отлично чувствует, насколько у него встал. – Ты можешь и лучше.  
Он бросает ей вызов или, может, играет с ней, потому что она знает – при желании Ибики освободится с легкостью. Так что Анко выпрямляется и отпускает его запястья – он оставляет их скрещенными над головой, а в глазах ярко светится вызов. Так что она совершенно не чувствует себя виноватой, развязывая его бандану.  
Выражение его лица не меняется, пока Анко проводит пальцами по шрамам от ожогов на его голове, и ее прикосновения легки и едва ощутимы. Прежде она никогда не снимала с него бандану, хотя шрамы, разумеется, доводилось видеть: Ибики всегда показывает их людям, когда ему нужно доказать свою правоту.  
Анко склоняется вниз – и он опускает руки, ловит ее за подбородок и проводит кончиком большого пальца по нижней губе. Анко прикусывает ему кожу и позволяет утянуть себя вниз, в поцелуй. Похоже, сегодня полизать шрамы не получится. Жаль. Анко гадает, удастся ли ей заставить Ибики дрожать – как в самый первый раз, когда она трогала шрамы, располосовывающие его лицо? Она высовывает язык и ласкает шрам около рта Ибики, и тот издает едва уловимый стон – может, удовольствия, может, боли.  
Анко следует по линии шрама к подбородку, оттягивает воротник рубашки, присасывается ртом к шее. Ибики дергается и заводит руку обратно за голову, позволяя ей самой разбираться с застежками его жилета, молнией его штанов и собственной юбкой.  
Она прижимается ртом к точке на его шее, где бьется пульс, и чувствует, как тот скачет, когда она начинает тереться об Ибики всем телом. Она еще недостаточно влажная для проникновения, но от того, как возбужденный член Ибики движется меж ее складочек, но еще не в ней, как бешено бьется его пульс и ускоряется его дыхание, ее тело реагирует как надо, и совсем скоро она, о да, очень даже влажная.  
Но все это слишком приятно. Очевидно, для обоих, потому что он стонет и толкается бедрами вверх, так что она продолжает скользить по нему. Кусает его шею, кончая, продолжая объезжать его, пока не ловит еще один судорожный оргазм – и он, наконец-то, замирает, каменеет и тоже кончает.  
Анко кажется, будто он выдохнул ее имя. Но это поставило бы их встречи даже не на уровень «вошло в привычку», а гораздо выше. Так что она отметает бредовую мысль и кладет голову Ибики на плечо, зная, что он останется, пока она не уснет.  
И это ее полностью устраивает, потому что и в следующий раз, когда он ей понадобится – он будет ее ждать.


End file.
